1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide a device, method, etc. for enhancing hole mobility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forming p-type field effect transistors (pFETs) on a (110) crystalline-oriented substrate will double hole mobility. However, electron mobility is degraded as much if n-type field effect transistors (nFETs) are formed on the (110) crystalline-oriented substrate. Hence, a hybrid-oriented substrate is typically needed in order to gain an overall performance benefit by forming the pFETs on (110) crystalline-oriented planes and the nFETs on (100) crystalline-oriented planes. In order to obtain a hybrid-oriented substrate, a (100) crystalline-oriented wafer could be bound with a (110) crystalline-oriented wafer. This approach will most likely be more expensive than a current (100) crystalline-oriented silicon-on-insulator (SOI) that can be formed by either bonding two (100) crystalline-oriented wafers or by a separation by implantation of oxygen (SIMOX) technique.